Par Amour pour toi
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: La vie de l'équipe de mutant x après l'explosion et les doutes et interrogations de Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

**Par Amour pour toi**

Depuis l'explosion du Sanctuaire, Brennan a du mal à retrouver ses marques, ses amis sont retournés au Sanctuaire que Lexa a fait reconstruire grâce à des vieilles connaissances d'Adam, lui il erre dans les rues sans savoir trop quoi faire, tout se mélange dans sa tête, l'année qui vient de s'écouler a été forte en émotion et il ne sait jamais accordé le droit de craquer. Mais là il doute, il ne sait plus que croire ni qui croire. Il retourne dans le squatte où il crèche, là il fouille dans ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche, il tâtonne, il sent une boîte, il l'attrape et l'ouvre, ses doigts frôlent un anneau, il prend la bague entre ses doigts, la regarde et la caresse, il sourit repensant à tout les bons moments qu'il a passé au sein des mutant x, sa rencontre avec Emma, son entrée au sein de l'équipe, toute les missions, les moments critiques pour lui, comme lorsqu'il a été touché par le Pushka et qu'Emma a veillé sur lui, où bien encore la fois où il fusionné avec Ashley Elliot et qu'Emma n'a pas hésité à prendre de gros risques pour le ramener, ou encore avec Lorna Templeton et là encore Emma été auprès de lui, là fois où il s'est retrouvé piéger dans une ville, là encore c'est Emma qui a sentit que j'étais en danger pensa-t-il.

Brennan: tout comme la fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie, ainsi qu'avec le Protocanthe! Pourquoi Emma, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné!

Son regard est attiré par un cadre, il le prend dessus il y a Jesse, Shalimar, Emma, Adam et lui, il caresse un en un le visage de ses amis, une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Pendant ce temps dans un entrepôt l'équipe est au prise avec des gardes, ils ont retrouvé Adam, mais le libérer n'est pas chose facile et l'équipe est en mauvaise posture.

Lexa: Partons! C'est trop risqué!

Shalimar (dont les yeux était or): non, il est quelque part dans ce bâtiment et je ne le laisserais pas!

Pendant ce temps Brennan continuait de regarder la photo, soudain il fut pris d'étourdissement puis il se mit à hurler Shal, Jesse. Il se leva aussitôt et enfourcha sa moto, il roulait à vive allure.

Lexa: si on reste, on va tous mourir et on ne pourra pas le sauver!

A ce moment là deux gardes s'écroulèrent terrassés par de l'électricité. Tous se retournèrent.

Jesse: Brennan! Comment nous as-tu retrouvé?

Brennan: peu importe le comment!

Brennan remarqua dans un coin de la pièce des bouteilles d'Azote, il généra de l'électricité et se prépara à toucher les bouteilles.

Shal: Brennan! Non! Adam est quelque part dans l'immeuble si tu le fais exploser tu le condamnes!

Brennan générait toujours de l'énergie, mais il fut pris de nouveau d'étourdissement, il entendu dans sa tête la voix d'Adam, lui confiant une mission secrète et importante. Surpris de ce nouveau fait, il referma ses mains, Shal profita de la confusion général pour reprendre le combat à son avantage, l'équipe prit vite le dessus, une fois débarrassé des gardes, Shalimar mit tout ses sens en éveil pour retrouver la trace de son mentor, puis le groupe quitta les lieux, Adam, Lexa, Jesse et Shalimar embarquèrent à bord du double Hélix, Brennan se dirigea vers sa moto.

Shal: Bren, tu ne rentres pas avec nous?

Brennan: Ecoute Shal j'ai encore besoin d'être seul!

Shalimar déçue ferma les portes et l'hélix s'éclipsa, Brennan retourna dans sa maison de fortune, les jours passaient sur le Sanctuaire, Adam se reposait et récupérait, Lexa, Jesse et Shalimar quand à eux cherchaient qui pouvait bien être ce nouvel ennemi qu'il allait devoir combattre. Ce matin là, Adam se leva tôt, il laissa un mot à l'équipe leur disant qu'il partait se balader puis il se dirigea vers chez Brennan.

Brennan: comment m'as-tu trouvé?

Adam: et bien je me doutais que tu retournerais dans la rue et puis j'ai des contacts encore et l'un deux m'a signalé que cette veille demeure semblait habitée! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Brennan: oui! Aussi bien qu'on peut aller!

Adam: si nous allions marcher un peu!

Les deux hommes sortirent et partirent marcher dans les rues de la ville, aucun d'eux disant mot.

Brennan: je peux de poser une question Adam?

Adam: je t'écoute!

Brennan: quand le Sanctuaire a été attaqué j'ai reçu une fléchette! est-il possible que cette fléchette est modifié mon ADN?

Adam: Et bien je ne sais pas trop ça dépend de beaucoup de chose et en même temps ça parait impossible! Pourquoi cette question?

Brennan: quelques chose a changé en moi je ne saurais trop l'expliquer!

Adam: il faudrait que je sache ce que contenait la fléchette et aussi que je t'examine!

Brennan: Je ne peux pas retourner au Sanctuaire pour l'instant!

Adam: je le sais, je le comprend et le respect! Accepte au moins de m'accompagner chez le docteur Marcus, je pourrais utiliser son matériel!

Brennan acquiesça de la tête puis tous deux partirent chez le docteur, Adam examina Brennan et ne trouva rien de changer en lui, Brennan ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le tracassait et Adam n'insista pas, les deux hommes quittèrent le cabinet médical et continuèrent de marcher.

Adam: Brennan j'ai quelques choses à te demander!

Brennan: Que veux tu?

Adam: je veux que tu enquêtes de ton côté pour moi, le reste du groupe ne doit rien savoir! Retourne sur les ruines de Naxcom et au Q.G du Dominion et voit ce que tu peux trouver!

Brennan: je dois chercher quelque chose en particulier?

Adam: Brennan je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment car si je me trompe en dire plus reviendrais à faire beaucoup de mal! Si tu as des échantillons à faire analyser, donne-les au Docteur Marcus il me contactera!

Brennan: bien que je n'aime pas que tu caches des choses, je vais le faire!

Adam: merci Brennan, je dois y aller, je te re-contacte, prend soin de toi!

Adam partit dans une direction et Brennan dans une autre.

Au Sanctuaire.

Jesse: Adam, on a toujours rien sûr le mec qui t'a enlevé et séquestré!

Adam: ok je vais voir ce que je trouve de mon côté!

Le soir venu, Brennan se faufila dans les ruines de l'entrepôt Naxcom, il fouina un peu partout mais tout ce qu'il y vit n'était que décombre, cendre et poussière, il commença à quitter les lieux mais il entendit du bruit, une silhouette apparut.

Une voix: La pêche n'a pas été fructueuse?

Brennan: en quoi ça vous regarde!

La voix: disons que je veux t'aider! Tu ne devrais pas partir, cherche encore et tu finiras par trouver!

Brennan: trouve quoi et qui es-tu?

Mais la silhouette avait disparut, Brennan posa sa main sur la porte, là il fut pris d'étourdissement et il eut un flash, il vit Emma étendue sur le sol plus loin dans l'ombre une personne prenait la fuite en laissant tomber quelque chose. Brennan revint à lui, il retourna chez lui, et attrapa son anneau, là il contacta Adam.

Adam: Brennan que se passe-t-il?

Brennan: j'ai besoin de l'adresse de Jerry et Todd Willey!

Adam: pourquoi? Tu es sur une piste?

Brennan: je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant! Adam!

Adam: oui?

Brennan: non rien!

Puis il déconnecta son transmetteur. Le lendemain matin, il partit chez les Willey.

Jerry: Brennan, quelle surprise, ça faisait longtemps cela dit tu n'as rien perdu!

Brennan: Jerry arrête!

Jerry: désolé! Que veux tu?

Brennan: j'ai besoin de tes talents!

Jerry: comment ça?

Brennan: je voudrais que tu passes un immeuble au peigne fin! Tu me dois bien ça!

Jerry: bien je te suis!

Brennan et Jerry passèrent quatre heures dans l'entrepôt sans grand succès, Brennan, lassé demanda à Jerry d'arrêter, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire mais soudain son attention fut attirée, elle se dirigea vers un coin, délicatement, elle déblaya l'endroit et attrapa l'objet, qu'elle tendit à Brennan.

Brennan: une seringue! Merci Jerry!

Jerry: de rien! Mais à quoi va-t-elle te servir?

Brennan: je n'en sais encore rien mais merci!

Jerry partit laissant Brennan seul.

Une voix: Félicitations! Suite à notre conversation je ne pensais pas que tu aurais persévéré! Bravo tu l'as trouvé!

Brennan: mais qui es tu à la fin?

La voix: disons que je suis ta lumière tout le long du tunnel obscur que tu t'apprêtes à emprunter! Et tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu vas soulever!

Brennan: puisse que tu as l'air de le savoir dit le moi!

La voix: je ne le peux pas, tu dois faire seul cette traversée afin de retrouver la paix! Mais plus tu persévéreras dans cette voie et plus la lumière de toi se rapprochera!

Brennan: quel est ton nom?

La voix: tu t'éloignes du sujet, la seringue Brennan, la seringue!

Brennan: comment connais tu mon nom! Attends pars pas!

A SUIVRE……


	2. Chapter 2

Par Amour pour toi

Brennan était immobile, qui était cette personne d'où connaissait elle mon nom et pour la seringue comment est elle au courant, tout ce flou intrigué Brennan mais en même temps une sorte d'excitation le parcourait. Il se dirigea aussitôt chez le Dr Marcus, celui –ci examina avec soin la seringue.

Brennan : Alors ?

Le Docteur : Où avez-vous trouvez cette seringue ?

Brennan : peu importe !

Le Docteur : pas vraiment Brennan, je ne sais pas sur quoi tu enquête mais je sais d'avance que tu t'engage sur une pente glissante !

Brennan : Adam m'avait assuré que vous m'aideriez ! Ce serait il trompé sur vous ? Et moi aussi !

Le Docteur : bien sûr que non !

Brennan : je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines de l'entrepôt du père de Shalimar !

Le Docteur : ta seringue contenait une substance rare, ce liquide provoque chez l'humain mutant y compris un arrêt des organes vitaux, pour tous la personne en contact avec le produit est morte après plusieurs jours les organes se remettent doucement en route.

Brennan : ça pourrait expliquer comment Mason s'en est sortit!

Le Docteur : A ma connaissance, ce produit laisse la personne qui l'avait pris en état de végétation !

Brennan : en plus clair ?

Le docteur : dans le coma !

Brennan : donc Mason a trouvé le moyen de résoudre ce problème !

Le Docteur : où alors le produit a était injecté volontairement ou non à une tierce personne se trouvant sur les lieux !

Brennan : en choisissant cette hypothèse, Qui a été en contact avec ce produit ?

Le Docteur : je ne sais pas, je vais voir si je trouve des résidus de cellules épithéliales mais vu les conditions de conservations et le temps les chances sont minces !

Brennan : essayait toujours ! Je repasse plus tard !

Le Docteur : Qu'allez vous faire ?

Brennan : me procurer la liste des victimes de l'explosion !

Le Docteur : Bon courage et soyez prudent !

Brennan partit, il retourna d'abord chez lui pour se changer et se doucher ainsi que se reposer un peu. Pendant ce temps le Docteur Marcus avait appelé Adam.

Adam : oui !

Le docteur : j'ai des choses a vous apprendre, mais il vaut mieux que vous veniez !

Adam : j'arrive !

Adam commença à partir.

Shal : tu sors ?

Adam : oui, un ami veut m'offrir un verre, il aurait aussi des informations sur votre prochaine mission !

Puis il partit.

Shal : Adam tu mens, je le sens ! Voyons où tu vas !

Jesse : Shal soit prudente ! L'équipe est de moins en moins nombreuse c'est pas le moment qu'il t'arrive aussi quelques choses ! On a déjà perdu Emma et Brennan qui joue les fantômes, je n'ai plus que toi !

Lexa : c'est gentil pour moi !

Jesse : je parle de l'équipe initiale, ne le prend pas mal !

Lexa : je te taquinait j'avais compris t'inquiète ! Il a raison Shal soit prudente, Adam nous cache bien quelques choses ça il n'y a pas de doute alors fais attention !

Shal : promis !

Puis elle partit se servant de son odorat pour suivre Adam, ce dernier était arrivé chez le Docteur Marcus, ils allèrent de l'arrière salle, malheureusement Shalimar ne pouvait rien entendre.

Adam : que ce passe t il pour que tu me fasse venir en personne ?

Marcus : Ton ami m'a apporté une seringue qu'il a trouvé à Naxcom, elle contenait du parthanol !

Adam : non c'est impossible ! Nous avons détruit toutes les preuves de l'existence de ce projet !

Marcus : je le sais bien Adam mais je suis sûr de mes résultats !

Adam : Qui a pu faire ça ? Nous étions 4 a travaillés sur ce projet !

Marcus : l'un de nous, à continuer les travaux en secret ou alors Mason a tout découvert et a fait travaillé ses propres chercheurs !

Adam : Non Mason ignorais tout de ce projet ! Alors qui ?

Marcus : je crois que tu connais la réponse ! Ce n'est pas toi, ni moi et le Docteur Sarah est morte ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que….

Brennan : Adam que fais tu ici ?

Adam : simple visite de courtoisie !

Brennan : ben voyons ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir faire les grandes écoles pour savoir que tu mens, je t'écoute !

Adam : je venais voir comment tu avançais !

Brennan : j'avance ! et vous Docteur que donne les tests ?

Marcus : je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de me pencher dessus !

Brennan : alors je vous laisse, je préfère battre le fer temps qu'il est encore chaud !

Brennan partit laissant les deux hommes le visage grave, il se rendit à l'hôpital où on était emmenait et soigner les victimes, là ils lui remirent une liste puis il partit à la morgue pour avoir la liste des personnes décédées, lui s'était déjà procurer la liste du personnel de Naxcom. Brennan éplucher les listes soigneusement, soudain son regard s'arrête sur un nom.

Brennan : non ça ne peut pas être possible !

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

Par Amour pour toi

Brennan était pétrifiée par le nom qu'il voyait inscrit. Il finit par se ressaisir, il replia ses papiers les mit dans sa poche, enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe, il roula une bonne heure puis il se stoppa, il descendit et entra comme une furie dans le Sanctuaire, Adam, Shalimar, Jesse et Lexa souper, il attrapa Adam par le col de sa veste, le releva et le plaqua contre le mur.

Brennan (fou de rage) : tu était au courant ! et si oui comment as-tu peux me le cacher ?

Shalimar : Brennan calme toi !

Adam : de quoi parles-tu ?

Brennan attrapa la liste qui contenait les noms des employés de Naxcom puis il l'a tendit à Adam, ce dernier la parcoura du regard mais ne vit rien qui pouvait mettre Brennan dans un tel état.

Brennan : tourne la page ! Regarde dans projet spécial en plus clair les personnes travaillant pour Mason et pour une personne nommé x !

Adam regarda la liste puis son regard fut attiré par un nom.

Adam : je te promets que je ne le savais pas Brennan, je n'étais pas au courant !

Brennan se calma et relâcha son emprise, il arracha la liste des mains d'Adam et commença à partir.

Adam : où vas-tu ?

Brennan : A chaque fois que j'étais aux entrepôts, elle était là aussi j'y retourne !

Adam : attends nous !

Mais déjà Brennan était partit, Adam n'eut rien à dire, Shalimar et Jesse était déjà dans l'hélix, Lexa se leva et ajouta : « ok je mangerais mon dessert plus tard ! » Puis tous les quatre partirent.

Brennan venait d'arriver aux entrepôts.

Brennan (hurlant) : je sais que tu es là !

La voix : je sens dans ta voix que tu es en colère !

Brennan : comment ne le serais-je pas !

La voix : ne me juges pas Brennan ! Tu ignores mes motivations !

Brennan : elles ne devaient pas être très belles pour oser travailler pour un monstre sans cœur Clotilde !

Adam et l'équipe venaient d'arriver, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

Lexa : quoi on s'est déplacé jusqu'ici pour une vieille femme !

La femme s'approcha de Brennan, elle avait le visage meurtri par les années et la souffrance, seul son regard noir était restait intact, elle approcha sa main ridée du visage de Brennan qu'elle caressa, Brennan ferma les yeux sous son contact.

Clotilde : Eckhart m'avait promis qu'il m'aiderait à te retrouver et que tu me reviendrais si je travaillais pour lui ! Ça faisait 15 ans que je vivais dans l'ignorance, je ne savais si tu était vivant ou mort et lui il m'annonce que tu es bien vivant et qu'il peut te ramener à moi !

Brennan plongea son regard dans celui de la femme, puis il l'a serra dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Clotilde : doucement fiston, je ne suis plus toute jeune !

Brennan relâcha son étreinte.

Clotilde : peut importe ce que j'ai fait le plus important c'est que….

Une bruit sourd retentit, Clotilde s'écroula dans les bras de Brennan, Brennan avait du sang pleins les mains.

Brennan (hurlant) : noooooooooooooon maman !

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

**Par Amour pour toi**

Brennan tenait sa mère dans ses bras, Shalimar s'était lancé à la poursuite du tireur, Lexa avait appelé les secours.

Brennan : Accroches-toi maman, tiens bon les secours arrivent !

Clotilde : Brennan !

Brennan : chut ! Ne parle pas, garde tes forces !

Clotilde : Promets moi que tu étudieras les listes Brennan, tu ne dois pas abandonner !

Brennan : chut !

Clotilde : Promet me le !

Brennan : promis !

Clotilde perdit connaissance, Brennan la serrait toujours contre lui, Shalimar revint bredouille. Les secours arrivèrent, ils prirent aussitôt la mère de Brennan en charge cette dernière avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle fut monter au bloc, Brennan resta à l'hôpital, l'équipe resta avec lui, le soutenant de leur mieux. Au bout de deux heures, la mère de Brennan redescendit du bloc, elle fut conduite dans une chambre afin qu'elle s'y repose, l'équipe partit laissant Brennan seul avec sa mère, cette dernière dormait, Brennan s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Il attrapa de nouveau les listes et comme il l'avait promis à sa mère, il les s'éplucha de nouveau, soudain son attention fut attirée, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, il relisait et relisait sans cesse cette liste.

Brennan : il y a eut une erreur, un oubli !

Clotilde : Que se passe t il ?

Brennan : rien reposes-toi !

Clotilde : tu ne trouves pas le nom de ton amie ni sur la liste des victimes ni sur le liste de la morgue n'est ce pas !

Brennan : oui c'est exacte, mais ça doit être un oubli !

Clotilde : tu en es sûr ?

Brennan : A quoi tu penses ?

Clotilde : ton amie était comme toi !

Brennan : oui, je comprends peut être que son nom ne figure pas sur la liste car c'était une mutante et que ça devait rester secret, oui c'est forcément ça !

Clotilde : ou alors c'est encore autre chose et qui a une rapport avec la s….

Le scoop s'affola, un bruit d'alerte, retentit, les médecins arrivèrent dans la chambre précipitamment, ils s'activèrent autour du lit puis un des médecins fit un signe de la tête, l'infirmier remonta le drap sur le corps de la femme.

Le médecin : Heure du décès 00h15 ! Je suis désolé Monsieur !

Brennan s'approcha du corps inerte et sans vie de sa mère, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front puis il quitta la pièce et l'hôpital, il se rendit dans un bar et commença à boire verre sur verre. Shalimar qui était restait devant l'hôpital et qui l'avait suivit rentra le rejoindre.

Shalimar : brennan arrête de boire ce n'est pas la solution !

Brennan : elle est morte Shal !

Shalimar : je sais !

Brennan (la gorge serrée, le regard empli de larmes) : Va t'en !

Shalimar : Ne me repousse pas Bren !

Brennan : il le faut ! Tu ne voit pas que toutes les personnes qui m'approchent disparaissent, je suis un danger !

Shalimar : Ne dit pas ça !

Brennan : mais c'est vrai ! D'abord mon père ensuite Emma maintenant ma mère ! Qui sera le prochain toi, Jesse ?

Shalimar : tu n'es pas responsable Brennan !

Brennan : Laisse moi c'est le mieux !

Shalimar : sûrement pas, on est une équipe une famille où tu vas je vais !

Brennan : pas cette fois Shal !

Puis il quitta le bar. Il retourna chez lui et tomba de sommeil. Il rêve, il revoir l'explosion, le corps d'Emma, cette ombre qui laisse tomber la seringue, puis le trou noir, soudain un murmure se fait entendre « Aide-moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Brennan se réveille en sursaut.

Brennan : qui est là ! Montre toi !

IL fouille partout mais rien, il comprend que c'était dans sa tête. Le jour c'est levé, Brennan se rend chez le docteur Marcus.

Marcus : Bonjour Brennan ! J'ai fini les tests et comme je le soupçonnais je n'ai pas pu reconstituer l'ADN, seulement une partie et tout ce que je sais de sûr c'est qu'il s'agit d'une femme, c'est une femme qui a été en contact avec l'aiguille de cette seringue.

Brennan : Merci Docteur, si je vous donnais une cellule de comparaison est ce que vous pourriez me dire si c'est bien cette personne ?

Marcus : et bien je n'ai pas l'ADN en entier cela dit j'aurais de quoi comparer un peu alors oui c'est faisable !

Brennan tendit un cheveux noir au Docteur.

Marcus : A qui appartient il ?

Brennan : il appartenait à ma mère !

Marcus effectua les tests, au bout d'une heure, il regarda les résultats.

Marcus : Ce n'est pas la bonne personne !

Brennan : vous en êtes sûr ?

Marcus : certain, si c'était compatible je devrais trouver des marqueurs communs des alènes identiques là ce n'est pas le cas !

Brennan : alors ça peut être n'importe qui !

Marcus : et malheureusement notre partie d'ADN ne peut pas nous aider car personne n'a son ADN de recenser à part les nouveaux mutants !

Brennan : c'est toujours un début, avec la base de données ou pourrait voir si il s'agit d'un mutant ou pas !

Marcus : Mais je ne possède pas cette base !

Brennan : moi je sais où chercher !

Marcus : dans ce cas entrer ces données dans l'ordinateur lui fera le reste si cette partie d'ADN correspond à un mutant il vous le trouvera !

Brennan : merci docteur ! A bientôt !

Brennan retourna aussitôt au Sanctuaire, tout le monde fut surpris de le voir mais personne ne lui posa de question, il s'enferma au labo et commença ses recherches, au bout d'un quart d'heure, la fiche d'un mutant ainsi que son nom sortit, Brennan scrutait l'écran, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, il relança la recherche pensant à une erreur mais un quart d'heure plus tard le même nom réapparut. L'équipe intriguée entra, Brennan se dépêcha d'effacer toutes ses recherches ne laissant aucune trace.

Lexa : A quoi tu joues ?

Adam : c'est en rapport avec notre histoire ?

Brennan : oui !

Jesse : quel histoire et je veux la vérité pour une fois !

Adam : Je voulais faire revenir Brennan dans l'équipe mais je ne savais comment puis un jour j'ai reçu un mystérieux mail mais après recherche j'ai conclu à une blague mais je me suis servi de informations pour la donner à Brennan, une sorte de fausse mission afin qu'il comprenne ou était vraiment sa place !

Brennan : mais ça a pris un autre tournant, car ton mystérieux mail était dès plus sérieux !

Adam : il semblerait que oui ! Qu'as-tu découvert exactement ?

Brennan : une seringue sur les lieux de l'explosion, elle contenait….

Adam : du parthanol !

Brennan : oui comment le sais tu ?

Shalimar : c'est quoi cette substance ?

Adam : pour te répondre Brennan c'est le docteur Marcus qui m'en a parlé ! le PARTHANOL est une produit qu'on avait essayé de créer dans le dos de Mason, cette substance devait faire croire à une morte clinique ensuite la personne devait revenir à la vie, on espérait comme ça pouvoir faire sortir les mutants prisonniers d'Eckhart, le problème c'est que ça ne marchait pas, la personne revenait mais elle était dans le coma, alors on a tout arrêtait et tout détruit soigneusement.

Jesse : Depuis tout à l'heure tu dit on, alors soit tu fais une erreur de conjugaison soit…..

Adam : nous étions quatre sur le projet, le docteur Marcus, le docteur Sarah que vous connaissez, il y a avait aussi moi et puis….

Lexa : Dominique !

Adam : oui !

Jesse : bon alors qui est cette Dominique à la fin ?

Lexa : je vais voir ce que Platon peut nous dire sur elle !

Adam : d'accord moi je vais voir mais contact !

Jesse : vous allez me répondre !

Brennan : je continue de suivre mes pistes !

Shalimar : je cherche sur le net et dans les anciens dossiers de l'ASG !

Puis tous partirent.

Jesse : c'est bon allez-ci fais comme si j'étais pas là, c'est pas grave !

A suivre


End file.
